BIGGEST FEAR? - Twitter Q
PBG takes questions from Twitter. Synopsis PBG will do a Q&A. Usually there is some gimmick involved, but this will be a straight Q&A. PBG lays back to answer questions. If PBG didn't answer your question, he either didn't see it, or doesn't have a good answer for it. Q. Any particular game genre that doesn't interest you? A. PBG doesn't care for puzzle games, or racing games. PBG will otherwise play anything as long as it is good. Q. Are there any games that are overrated? A. Nothing comes to mind. The term 'overrated' is overrated. PBG doesn't really have an answer. PBG gets a question from Jimmy Whetzel. Q. What was your biggest fear growing up and have you overcome it? A. PBG was afraid of public speaking, which is why it took him a long time to do a panel. It was a bad idea, he should have practiced when he was smaller. PBG has anxiety issues, based off of health anxieties. PBG had an anxiety attack when he was 10. He didn't know what it was back then. He hasn't completely overcome it. Q. Do you have any video game soundtracks that you adore? A. There are a lot. He did a music list a long time ago. Animal Crossing, Harvest Moon. It is basically a list of a his favorite games. Q. What got you into YouTube? A. PBG always liked making videos. He was moving from different things. PBG wanted to be a voice actor. PBG would find voice acting communities, and audition for them. It was a no-brainer to do YouTube. There weren't many big channels back then. PBG just wanted to do it. PBG and Jon started to become friends and decided to make a website. PBG helped Jon make the website. PBG keeps on reading questions from the same fan! Q. Are there any non-gaming YouTubers who inspired you? A. Balloon Shot. There are some jokes that are Balloon Shop inspired. PBG did a homage to a Balloon Shop skit. Twitter starts messing up on PBG. Q. Favorite video game of all time? A. Majora's Mask. PBG regrets making favorite game lists because they are set in stone, and he can't take it back. PBG wants to do more Q&As. Next time he might do a Facebook Q&A. Q. Favorite Star Wars movie. ''' A. Empire Strikes Back because it is the best one. '''Q. Favorite flavor of bacon? A. Bacon is too fatty. His health anxiety makes him not eat too much of it. Bacon with sugar on it! Q. What game would you make? A. PBG always wanted a multiplayer game that had goals, assists etc. Rocket League basically. PBG thanks the creators of Rocket League. A game with mystics would be cool, which is Napoleonic Wars. PBG thought about a game with just a mobile phone light when you're running away from something. Q. If you quit YouTube, what job/hobby would you take up? A. PBG has some life goals for when he quits YouTube. He wants to write a best selling novel. That obviously won't happen, but his dad told him to set his goals high. PBG's goal is to do so well at YouTube, that he can fail at everything else in life. Q. What is your favcorite video that you have made? A. Top 10 worst licenced games . There are sections he doesn't like, but there are some really cool ideas in it. It has a lot of views and a lot of likes. The Harvest Moon: Animal Parade video was a lot of fun to make. PBG will make another Harvest Moon video in 2016. Q. What game have you always wanted to play, but wasn't able to? ' A. When he was young, he didn't ask about playing Grand Theft Auto, but was still able to play it from a friend. '''Q. Who were you inspired from to make videos? ' A. PBG had a friend who he made a movie with based on Star Wars. PBG would love to do commentary on that movie. PBG's inspiration for gaming videos was XPlay. He didn't use the internet to watch YouTube much back then. He knew about the Angry Video Game Nerd. PBG didn't realize how much of a thing making gaming videos online already was. Then he found AVGN and ScrewAttack. PBG didn't have a style until he started watching ScrewAttack videos. It took a while for him to find his own style. 'Q. How did you meet Jeff? ' A. Jeff is editing this video. "Hey what's up" PBG met Jeff when PBG and Jon had game nights in Counter Strike. Jeff was really good at it. He met Jeff at PAX. PBG constantly uses the picture of Jeff at PAX. Jeff doesn't like it. PBG tells Jeff to give him a different picture. '''Q. What do you think of the future of gaming? A. PBG has no idea. VR? PBG is not qualified for answering these questions. Q. How hard was it to drop out of collage to pursue YouTube? ''' A. It was a tough decision. It took a while for YouTube to make money. PBG was making money delivering pizza, saving money. PBG had student loans to live off. PBG didn't like school, and feeling like he was wasting his time. YouTube was making him a tiny amount of money. PBG stuck with school because he didn't know what else to do, until he decided to focus on YouTube, and put his all into it. That is why he started doing panels. He made himself do it. When PBG found out that he would make more money from YouTube, he quit the job. It was much easier to quit the job than quit YouTube. PBG would have gone back to school if it didn't work out. PBG's goal was to get a job if people knew who he was. There was no way to make money with YouTube. He joined up with the GameStation, now Polaris. '''Q. What's your favorite convention that you go to? A. SGC. It is a mix of a small convention with a lot of people. PBG has only been to MAGFest once, and something bad happened when he was there. 'Q. What are your goals for this year? ' A. PBG's goals are to be a little bit less stressed out, and to make more videos than he has ever made in a year and make them better. Those goals kind of conflict. PBG has something going on that is a positive development for his main channel. PBG doesn't want to say it yet. 'Q. Are there any quotes from a video game that stick in your head? ' A. PBG keeps on reading the same guy's questions again! "Your heart is still pounding" from Soul Calibur gets stuck in his head. Mario Party victory cheers as well. PBG's answers are pretty stupid. 'Q. How did you meet your wife, Unicornism? ' A. Unicornism sent him an email one night. She found his Harvest Moon video and emailed him about it. PBG was looking at his email as he was reading his email. He doesn't usually respond to emails like that. PBG doesn't know what his life would be like if he didn't respond to that email. "*The video recording stopped automatically!*" PBG doesn't know why the camera stopped recording, so that is the end of the video! Category:Other Videos Category:Videos